In another life i would make you stay
by DolphingBlack
Summary: Katniss Everdeen es una estafadora, y a pesar de que no sea el trabajo ideal tenía lo necesario para alimentar a su familia. Pero qué pasa cuándo su amigo y jefe Gale Hawthorne le da un trabajo un poco complejo: Enamorar a Peeta Mellark la actual pareja de Magde Undersee, la chica que en algún momento rompió el corazón de Gale. ¿Katniss será capaz de prestarse a esa venganza?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo de la maravillosa autora Suzanne Collins para crear mis alocadas historias sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

Desperté en el momento en que los rayos del sol se filtraban por las persianas blancas de la ventana. Sentí el calor de un cuerpo al lado mio, seguramente Prim mi hermana, se había pasado a mi cama en algún momento de la noche. Me tomé un momento para observarla, tez clara, cabello rubio, ojos azules, totalmente diferente a lo que era yo; si fuera otra persona ni me tomaría el tiempo de pensar que ella era mi hermana, la tierna y dulce Prim, la niña que solía tener pesadillas en las noches de tormenta, la niña que si supiera lo que yo era en verdad y como habíamos conseguido todo lo que tenemos ahora, seguramente me odiaría, o quizás no, tenía un alma muy noble para hacer eso, como mencione anteriormente: totalmente diferente a mí.

Observé la habitación. Era bastante espaciosa para dos personas, paredes blancas, piso de mármol color crema, las camas eran de madera rustica de una sola plaza. Al lado de las camas se encontraba nuestro placard, también de madera rustica. Mi cama estaba a la izquierda y la de Prim a la derecha, justo al lado de la ventana que daba a la terraza del departamento. Era casi un sueño poder permitirnos estos objetos tan lujosos, o por lo menos lo eran para mí, que aún seguía recordando cuando estábamos en la extrema pobreza, viviendo en una pequeña casa de la veta en el distrito 12.

Luego de que falleció mi padre; cuando yo solo tenía dieciséis años, mi madre entro en una profunda depresión y ya no nos alcanzaban para pagar todos los gastos necesarios de la casa. La comida escaseaba, Prim cada vez estaba más delgada, y en poco tiempo sabía que nos iban a sacar la casa si no pagábamos alquiler. Estaba totalmente desesperada, buscaba empleos pero no duraban más de una semana, nadie tomaba enserio a una adolescente de dieciséis años, si seguíamos así hasta posiblemente vendría la asistente social, llevándonos al orfanato a mí y a Prim y allí posiblemente nunca vería a Prim, quizás la llevarían a otro distrito alejada de mí hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, por eso tratábamos de mantenernos siempre limpias y bien arregladas, así la gente no sospecharía. Pero sin embargo era inevitable no darse cuenta que estábamos casi en los huesos a causa del hambre.

Lo estaba dando todo por perdido, ya no tenía esperanza de conseguir empleo, ni siquiera me aceptaban trabajando ilegalmente. Nos estábamos muriendo de hambre. Ya no me importaba que vengan los del orfanato a llevarnos a Prim y a mí, quizás allí no moriríamos de hambre, quizás cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad podría ir a buscar a Prim y poder vivir una vida plena en el distrito 12. Estaba dando ya todo por perdido, no podía hacer nada, ninguno de mis intentos por llevar dinero a la casa daban frutos. Estaba exhausta, me latían los pies de tanto caminar en el sol, mi estomago estaba completamente vacío desde el desayuno de ayer, a excepción de el té de hierbas que tome por la mañana. Podría haberme desmayado en ese mismo momento si no fuera por el extraño que venía detrás.

Aquel extraño se convirtió en mi salvador, jefe y mejor amigo Gale.

—¡Katniss, Katniss! tierra llamando a Katniss Everdeen— Prim movió su mano de derecha a izquierda para sacarme del trance en el que estaba. Ella me observaba con una mueca divertida. Me levanté y le di un beso en la frente, ella sonrió — ¿En qué pensabas?— Preguntó curiosa, mientras se levantaba de la cama y deshacía su trenza

— Oh, nada importante solo en el trabajo y... Mi cara se transformo en una mueca de pánico, ya que Prim al ver mi expresión se río de mí. Corrí rápidamente a ver la hora. 8:30, tenía treinta minutos para bañarme, cambiarme y ir directo al trabajo. Por supuesto que hoy trabajaba, hace dos años que trabajo con Gale y sabía que no le gustaba la impuntualidad y menos los sábados uno de los días más importantes que teníamos en nuestra pequeña empresa, si se le podía decir así de alguna forma.

Corrí al baño directo a darme una ducha, disfrutaba mientras los chorros calientes de agua corrían por mi piel, era relajante, y a mí parecer tener una ducha caliente era una de las mejores rutinas que tenía en mi día. Salí envuelta en una toalla rumbo a buscar algo decente, ya que si alguien me viera dentro de mi casa pensaría que soy una vagabunda. Anude mi cabello en una sola trenza. Tomé mis llaves y mi bolso y me dispuse a salir de la casa, no sin antes saludar a mi hermana y a mi madre que estaban alegremente desayunando. Era hermoso ver la expresión en sus rostros de felicidad, al ver que tenían un plato de comida y las barrigas llenas durante el día. Me acerqué a Prim y le di un beso en la frente

— Adiós pequeño pato, no te olvides de hacer tus deberes —Le comenté señalándola con el dedo indice. Sabía que Prim odiaba hacer tareas los sábados, pero cuanto antes lo haga más tiempo de ocio iba a tener. Ella bufó mientras mordía su tostada con manteca. Me acerqué y le di un asentimiento de cabeza a mi madre y salí rumbo al trabajo.

''La tienda'' no quedaba a más que unas cuantas casas de el departamento en el que vivíamos, pero sin embargo era un poco agotador caminar con estos zapatos de tacón, aunque no eran muy altos se me hacia incomodo poder caminar con ellos, yo no era una chica que usara mucho el tacón si no era para el trabajo. Perdida en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta que estaba ya en la pequeña tienda. Trague duro. A pesar de todo no me gustaba el trabajo que tenía no era honesto. Pero si tenía que hacer todo ese esfuerzo para ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Prim lo haría durante toda mi vida, sabiendo el riesgo que implicaba

Mi trabajo consistía en engañar a las personas, para luego sacarle una gran suma de dinero; me pagaban bastante por eso y más si lo lograba. Digamos que eramos un grupo de estafadores, Gale era el jefe. Él nos hacia reunirnos en la tienda de Hazelle Hawthorne su madre. Ella estaba enterada de el ''trabajo'' que tenía su hijo, y a pesar que no le gustaba lo apoyaba. A veces envidiaba la relación que Hazelle y Gale tenían. Luego de que mi madre salió de su depresión nada volvió a ser lo mismo. A pesar de que lentamente volvió a la realidad y trato de integrarse a nosotras yo la detestaba por haber dejado a sus hijas al borde de la muerte, no le importo como Prim a la corta edad de doce años lloraba al no recibir respuesta alguna de ella, tampoco le importo como estábamos en los huesos por la falta de comida en la casa. De solo pensarlo ya me estaba empezando a enfurecer.

Decidí entrar a la pequeña tienda de lavandería que tenía Hazelle. La tienda por fuera estaba pintada de un color verde agua, era pequeña, pero a la vez lo suficientemente grande para que entren los cinco grande cestos de ropa, que le traían las familias más acomodadas del distrito, y las grandes lavadoras que habían en la pared y el piso. El piso era de una madera desgastada y las paredes de un color blanco crema, a pesar de todo, era un lugar bastante acogedor. Hazelle al verme sonrió

— ¡Hey, Katniss¡ Buen día — Ella me sonrió y puso las manos agrietadas en su blanco mostrador mirándome fijamente —Pasa. Gale esta vez quiere verte a ti sola en su oficina — Me sorprendí,la mire en busca de una pista de lo que Gale quería, pero ella estaba con una expresión irrefutable en su rostro.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?— Pregunté preocupada. Ella solo se detuvo a observarme y a suspirar mientras miraba el blog de notas que había en el mostrador

— Oh, no lo sé. Con Gale nunca se sabe — Dio una sonrisa triste. Tenía razón, con Gale nunca se sabe, él chico era un misterio. Siempre tenía una expresión tan fría en su rostro, como si nada lo perturbara, a pesar de todos los dos nos parecíamos mucho, los dos luchamos un montón para sobrevivir, y quizás eso es lo que nos llevo a tomar medidas desesperadas en esta vida. Asentí con pesadez mientras se me hacia un nudo en la garganta por los nervios. mejor si lo hacia ya, quería terminar lo más rápido que podía con esto.

— Gracias Hazelle— Dije con una sonrisa mientras iba atrás de la tienda.

La parte trasera de la tienda era el lugar donde nos reuníamos con Gale y con los demás empleados. A pesar de que la tienda a simple vista parezca pequeña, el terreno era muy grande. Para llegar al punto de encuentro tenías que pasar un gran jardín, el jardín era bastante precioso, césped limpio y bien cortado, verde y naturalmente sano. También había un pequeño lago y un montón de arboles silvestres y plantas que posiblemente podrían servir para la botica de mi madre. Pasando ese impresionante jardín había una gran casa rustica de madera; tenía dos pisos y unas grandes ventanas que daban vida al lugar, la casa estaba totalmente equipada para tener una estancia cómoda. Me dirigí a la puerta de aluminio corredizo y decidí pasar. Como había mencionado Hazelle nadie estaba aquí a excepción de Gale y por supuesto yo misma.

Siempre terminaba sorprendida con la lujosa casa, de pisos de mármol blancos, paredes blancas y ese hermoso candelabro de techo, miles de cuadros adornaban la pared, estaba seguro que Gale no los había elegido, por el exquisito gusto de esas obras. Decidí concentrarme y ir directamente a la oficina de Gale, quería ver que se traía entre sus manos. Recorrí el pasillo a la izquierda de la sala principal para encontrarme con la primera puerta blanca que había, y allí era la oficina de Gale. Di tres suaves golpecitos hasta que se escuchó el suave ''pase''

Al momento de entrar observé que Gale estaba de espaldas en ese momento. Estaba sentado en su silla de oficina roja, mirando fijo hacia la ventana que daba a la piscina del patio. Decidí que lo mejor era sentarme y esperar a que hable. Me dedique a observar la habitación color salmón y la gran biblioteca, me preguntaba cuántos libros podría haber en esa biblioteca ya que era bastante inmensa. Distraída en mis vacilaciones no me di cuenta que Gale se dio la vuelta con una mirada triste.

— ¿Alguna vez has amado, Catnip?— Lo observé extrañado,era raro que Gale y yo habláramos de estas cosas. La mayoría de las veces hablábamos de trabajo o de nuestra infancia o de las costumbres del distrito doce, nada que tenga que ver con sentimientos a excepción de nuestras familias, que era un pilar fundamental para los dos. Pero sin embargo decidí contestarle lo más sinceramente posible.

— Por supuesto. Amo a Prim— Dije decididamente. Él tomo un suspiro y miro hacia sus manos que estaban entrelazadas produciendo movimientos erráticos.

— No me refiero a ese tipo de amor, si no al amor de pareja— Fruncí el ceño. Nunca pensé en eso, ni me detuve a pensarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada en mantener a mi familia con vida para preocuparme por un novio, ni siquiera durante la escuela me intereso un chico, ni yo a ellos. Simplemente que Katniss Eveerden y el amor no eran una buena combinación. Mi expresión seguramente me delato, ya que él dio una media sonrisa y saco algo de uno de los cajones del escritorio de roble.

Saco la foto de una chica. Una hermosa chica. Una chica rubia, delgada y de grandes ojos azules. Parecía feliz. En la foto tenía una gran sonrisa resplandeciente en sus blancas perlas y su cabello rubio brillante a la luz del sol

— Ella es Magde Undersee— Dijo con una mueca de tristeza y melancolía. Sin dudas había significado algo para él, ya que su cara se transformo al decir su nombre. Asentí y él siguió hablando — Ella era el gran amor de mi vida, pero huyo con un panadero— Su rostro se enfureció y tiro la foto en un golpe hacia el suelo. Retrocedí instintivamente, él habrá notado el cambio porque instantáneamente se relajo en su sillón. — Lo que te voy a pedir es algo más personal, Katniss, obviamente que vas a ganar una suma mucho más grande de dinero si aceptas, pero es algo más complejo—

— Escúpelo— Dije insistentemente. Rogaba que no sea un asesinato, porque nunca tendría el valor para hacer eso.

Él me observo atentamente, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que iba a decir. Frunció sus labios y finalmente hablo.

— Quiero que enamores a su esposo, has que él la deje a ella por ti, así se da cuenta de lo mucho que sufrí cuando ella huyo con el panadero— Escupió las palabras con un odio que nunca observe en él. Yo me estremecí en mi asiento, no podía hacer eso, eso hasta era peor que robarle dinero a alguien. El dinero siempre vuelve, y esas personas eran millonarias, pero un corazón roto nunca sana, lo vi en mi madre y en su mirada perdida, lo vi en Gale en este momento. Mi estomago se hundió al pensar en que tendría que romper una pareja, en ser la culpable de su desgracia conscientemente. No me creía lista para ese trabajo. Pero la pregunta era, por qué yo. No creía que nadie vaya a dejar a esa hermosa chica por alguien como yo, baja, delgada, morena y con ojos grises, no tenía nada en especial, y mi personalidad al decir verdad no era muy sorprendente que digamos.

— ¿Por qué yo? Yo no soy bonita, ni tengo una personalidad que deslumbre, no creo que deje a una hermosura como Magde por mí. Creo que tendrías que encargarle esa tarea a Glimmer o a Annie— Él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

— Eres más que perfecta para este trabajo, Katniss. Además dije que es algo demasiado personal, no se lo encargaría a cualquiera— Miré hacia abajo cabizbaja, no lo podía hacer. Estaba por levantarme hasta que Gale pronunció sus últimas palabras — Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí, que te sentías en deuda conmigo, y si te digo qué esa deuda esta saldada si cumples el trabajo...— Por primera vez miré a sus ojos, en sus ojos había determinación, tenía sed de venganza— Es más, este es el último trabajo que te encargo. Te prometo que podrás ir a la universidad paga, Prim también gozara de ese beneficio, tendrás todo lo necesario y la educación necesaria para ti y para Prim. Tendrás un trabajo _digno_ — La palabra _digno_ sonaba en mis oídos. La promesa de una buena educación en la universidad para mí y para Prim, la promesa que no tendré que engañar a más personas y volver a casa sintiéndome horrible, la promesa de tener que mentirle a Prim cada vez que desaparezco por meses, por cuestiones de _trabajo._ Este era el último esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para poder ser libre y tener un trabajo _digno._

— Acepto ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?— Pedí inmediatamente, mientras Gale me observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 **Wow, este es el primer capitulo de mi primera historia, espero que les guste, tarde un montón de tiempo en retocar todos los detalles de la historia y la estructura. Este fic esta ambientado en un universo alterno, donde no existen los juegos del hambre, mayormente esta narrado por el punto de vista de Katniss, aunque tendremos algunos capítulos donde sea Peeta que narré la historia. El fic es mayormente Everlak, así que _don't worry._**

 ** _Gracias por pasarse a leer mi fic y muchos besos._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo de la maravillosa autora Suzanne Collins para crear mis alocadas historias sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

No podía creer que había aceptado la propuesta de Gale, me sentía terrible, pero tenia que hacerlo, quizás si todo marchaba bien Prim y yo podríamos tener una mejor educación y ambas ir a la universidad, y así yo misma poder tener un trabajo digno, fuera de mentiras, estafas, robos. Podría ser yo misma, Katniss Everdeen; no un personaje inventado, con distintas características y distinta personalidad. No sé cuándo fue el momento en el que empece a mentir tan bien, en el que mentir se había convertido en parte de mi vida. No solo le mentía a mis victimas, sino que le mentía a mi propia familia; ellas pensaban que yo trabajaba en la tienda de Hazelle, y las veces que me iba por meses de casa, siempre les decía que era porque Gale me quería en un viaje de negocios como su secretaria, ninguna de ellas sospechaba lo que en verdad hacia, en la mentira en la que vivía y a cuantas familias deje en quiebra. Gale se hacia cada vez más millonario, le gustaba la buena vida y a pesar de sus esfuerzos para que Hazelle deje esa pequeña tiendita de lavandería ella nunca lo aceptó. Había estado en la familia Hawthorne desde varias décadas y dejarlo ir era una gran perdida para Hazelle. Además ella era una mujer independiente, no le gustaba vivir a costa de su hijo mayor, aunque este siempre trataba de ayudar a su madre en ciertas cosas.

Siempre me pregunté por qué Gale seguía viviendo en el distrito 12 siendo tan millonario. El distrito 12 era el distrito más pobre de Panem y era bastante increíble que una persona con tanto capital pudiera seguir viviendo aquí. Quizás al ser un distrito tan despoblado y abandonado nadie sospecharía de sus actos criminales, mejor dicho, nuestros actos criminales.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardaría este caso, quizás iba a llevar meses o un año, no lo sabía, pero quería acabar lo más pronto posible con esto. Quería volver con mi familia, dejar de esconderme, dejar de mentir y de vivir con el peligro de que algún día se descubra nuestra pequeña mafia; si ese día llegaba ¿Qué le diría a Prim? ¿Qué diría mi madre? No estaba segura, pero estaba completamente segura que me odiarían, aunque eso no dolería tanto como dejar de verlas.

Hoy era el último día para armar la cuartada, cómo me presentaría ante ellos, en qué contexto estaría, dónde viviría, quién sería mi acompañante y especialmente cuál va a ser mi personalidad y mi nombre. Eso lo definiríamos hoy mismo con Gale, por eso en este mismo momento estaba en su jardín arrancando el césped con mis manos mientras me ahogaba en mis pensamientos. Nunca sería capaz de cumplir el objetivo de Gale, no tengo encanto, no bonita, ni tampoco soy una persona especialmente romántica para que ese chico pueda sentir amor por mí; esto iba a ser muy complicado. Magde parecía un amor de persona y tan hermosa, y yo iba a parecer tan insignificante al lado de ella, nunca lo iba a lograr. Escuché como Gale gritaba mi nombre para que me reúna en su oficina, ya que había llegado mi compañero o mejor dicho mi cómplice.

Fui directo a la oficina de Gale y abrí la puerta sin preguntar, ya que él me había llamado. Entré a la sala y vi a Gale con una expresión cansada mientras hablaba con una mujer de aproximadamente veintitrés años, de ojos marrones un poco separados y cabello oscuro. Se notaba la burla y la ferocidad en sus ojos. Gale se dirigió a mí, mientras se levanta del escritorio, la mujer me miro con una mueca de burla, mientras su sonrisa se convertía cada vez más grande. Yo solo atiné a observar a Gale y quedarme parada en el medio de la sala

— Katniss, ella es Johanna Manson. Ella será tu acompañante en el distrito dos. Gale nos presentó mientras ella se levantaba y me ofrecía una mano en señal de saludo

— Johanna Manson. Compañera del crimen. Dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano.

— Katniss Everdeen. Tomé su mano y nos dimos un suave apretón de manos.

Las dos tomamos asiento mientras Gale trataba de explicarnos como funcionaría esto. Johanna miraba a los cuadros con una expresión desinteresada mientras masticaba su goma de mascar efusivamente. Yo solo me permití mirar hacía abajo mientras Gale trataba de ordenar sus ideas. Cruzó sus manos y comenzó a hablar.

— Las dos serán llevadas al distrito dos, el distrito donde viven Peeta y Magde, Ambas irán a la universidad donde asisten, es una buena universidad, una de las más prestigiosas de Panem así que no van a tener que...

—¿Qué? Estafe durante tantos años en el Capitolio, para que tú, Hawthorne, decidas que tengo que estudiar en una universidad lleno de adolescentes hormonales y niñas tontas. Paso. Dijo ella levantándose de su silla.

— No olvides lo que acordamos. Él menciono con una mirada profunda, Johanna miro para los dos lados frunciendo el ceño. Totalmente derrotada decidió volver a sentarse en su silla.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso, Gale y Johanna batallaban en un concurso de miradas para ver quien iba a salir ganando de la situación, pero Gale tenía algo que podía dar a Johanna y ella, al igual que yo accedió a duras penas. A veces me daba miedo el poder que tenía Gale o mejor dicho el poder que tenía una persona con dinero sobre otras que tenían un menor poder adquisitivo.

— Como decía...— continuo mientras le mandaba una mirada fulminante a Johanna— Van a tener que estudiar en la universidad del distrito dos, ambas serán vecinas de ellos. Johanna tu te presentaras como una confidente para Magde, tú tienes que saber todos sus movimientos, lo que siente, lo que piensa, crearas conflictos y dudas en ella y ahí entrara Katniss. Encuentros van a tener de sobra, además estaba pensando en que Katniss podría trabajar en la panadería de Mellark. Me quede en shock

— ¿Qué? Pero yo no sé nada de panes y de cocina—Admití. Johanna dio una fuerte carcajada.

— Oh, eres una completa descerebrada. Por lo menos tú vas a estar con un tipo, haciendo el pobre papel de una enamorada, en cambio yo tengo que estar atrás de una niña insulsa, hablando de sus problemas amorosos. Gale y yo le dimos una mirada fulminante, aunque por distintas razones. No era fácil para mí hacer eso, y que ella minimizara tanto mi tarea me hizo sentir un chasquido de furia. No era fácil dejar a mi familia, tampoco era fácil quebrar una familia. Sin embargo decidí quedarme callada, no quería tener problemas con ella, teníamos que pasar bastante tiempo juntas. Observé a Gale y al igual que yo estaba tratando de contenerse, le asentí así podía seguir hablando.

— Katniss no hace falta que sepas, solamente di que necesitas el empleo, no estoy seguro de que tarea te encargará, pero necesito que tengas varios puntos de encuentro con él. Johanna y tu serán amigas y compañeras de piso, así que traten de llevarse lo más bien posible—Las dos nos ahorramos varios comentarios venenosos, pero ya ni valía la pena hacerlos, teníamos que cumplir este trabajo.

Gale busco abajo de su escritorio y saco dos sobres color madera con el nombre de cada una impresa en ellos. Seguro que allí estarían todos nuestros documentos y nuestra identidad falsa. Nos entrego los sobres a cada una y al momento de revisarlos supe que estaba en lo cierto, allí estaban todos los documentos necesarios para comprobar que era Katniss Everdeen. Era muy raro que Gale hubiese puesto mi nombre real en este caso, tenía ganas de preguntar pero mi atención se enfoco en mis certificados de que había terminado los estudios y mi acta de nacimiento, diciendo que provenía del distrito cuatro. Creo que tenía todo lo necesario. De repente escuchó la risa de Johanna mientras miraba su documento.

— ¿En serio Hawthorne? ¿Vanessa Williams? Creo que con ese nombre en serio tendré que fingir ser una idiota— Protestó Johanna. Gale decidió ignorarla al igual que yo, y ella siguió criticando el empleo y que había tenido casos mejores que estos en el Capitolio. Debe ser buena en su trabajo si Gale la llamo, y Gale seguro tenía algo muy bueno que ofrecer para que Johanna haya aceptado y cerrado la boca en varias ocasiones.

— Bueno, prosigamos a la segunda parte del plan. Sus personalidades, como van a mostrarse ante ellos— Él inclino la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios en un gesto pensante— Katniss tú solo tienes que ser tú misma, confió en ti. Lo único que tendrías que cambiar es la carrera. Tú vas a estudiar artes junto con Peeta— Lo medité por un momento, artes no parecía una carrera tan complicada, pero admito que no era muy buena en los dibujos o en la creación de ellos. Recuerdo cuando un día traté de ayudar a Prim con una tarea del colegio, dibujando una guitarra y termino siendo una deformidad antes que una guitarra, desde ese día yo decidí rendirme ante mis intentos de ayudar a Prim con la tarea de arte y Prim decidió dejar de pedirme ayuda en esa área.

— No soy muy buena en el arte, va, no tengo nada de talento para dibujar ni nada de eso. Aunque... creo que soy buena con la música— No lo hacía con regularidad, pero a veces me gustaba cantar, lo hacía para relajarme. No creía ser muy buena tampoco, pero Prim y mi madre siempre me decían que herede la voz de mi padre. La voz de mi padre era tan hermosa que hacía callar a todos los pájaros de lugar para escuchar su melodía y luego repetirla. Era simplemente hermoso.

— La carrera no solo abarca el dibujo, Katniss— Me dio un guiño y prosiguió hablando— Johanna tú estudiaras economía. Serás una chica dulce, tierna y tímida. Nada de malos comentarios, ni siquiera vulgares a Magde no le gustan las personas así. Johanna rodó los ojos y asintió.— Mañana por la mañana mis empleados las irán a buscar y van a ir rumbo al distrito dos. Ellos les entregaran las llaves de la casa, los papeles y el dinero necesario para convivir. Después de una hora de su llegada; mandaré a un camión de mudanzas. Allí encontraran algunos muebles, artículos de limpieza y ropa. Los objetos electrónicos ya están en la casa junto con algunos muebles para su comodidad. Pueden llevar algo de su casa, pero no será necesario ya que cubrí todas sus necesidades. Ustedes solo tienen que hacerse cargo de realizar su trabajo. Las dos tendrán su propio celular, se van a comunicar conmigo siempre. Quiero saber todo, exactamente todo lo que sucede ahí— Asentimos con la cabeza. Gale nos entregó un móvil a cada una y las dos lo guardamos en nuestros respectivos bolsos. Quizás esto no sea tan difícil como parece.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo logramos?— Preguntó cabizbaja. Johanna me mira como si hubiese dicho que los cerdos volaban.

— Tonterias, Everdeen, lo vamos a lograr como que me llamo Johanna Manson. Me tienes a mí, chica, a una de las mejores estafadoras del Capitolio. No fallaremos— Dijo ella con una mirada segura. Me gustaría tener un poco de la confianza y las ganas de ''trabajar'' que tenía Johanna; yo no la tendría ni aunque viviera mil vidas.

— Aunque parezca extraño concuerdo contigo Manson. Lo lograras Katniss y luego de eso podrás ser libre— Mencionó Gale como si estuviéramos hablando del clima. Me hacía sentir fatal que hablar de un tema tan delicado de manera tan desinteresada, pero lo deje pasar, no tenía sentido discutir o reclamarle a Gale sobre lo que había dicho. Al fin de cuentas algún día podré ser ''libre''

Johanna y yo nos retiramos de la oficina, no antes de que Gale nos haya repasado de nuevo su plan, nos diera indicaciones y además nos advirtiera que seamos puntuales y no hagamos esperar al chófer que nos llevaría al distrito. Observó como Johanna sale rápidamente de la casa y yo me dirigí hacía Gale. Él me observa con incertidumbre, se suponía que tendría que haberme ido, pero tenía que resolver esta duda.

—¿Por qué me dejas conservar mi nombre original? Siempre me asignabas nuevos nombres para cada caso ¿Qué tiene este de diferente?— Pregunté cabizbaja.

— Sólo que esto es diferente, cree en mí, yo sé lo que hago y por qué lo hago. Hablo de forma decidida, pero sin agresividad en sus palabras. Sabía que no iba a obtener más información de él y decidí salir de la casa. En ningún momento se me ocurrió mirar atrás.

* * *

Llegó a casa justo para la hora de la cena. Saludo a Prim que estaba concentrada en un reality de cocina del Capitolio y a mi madre que estaba preparando la cena. Puré de papas con carne. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me dispuse a bañarme, no sin antes preguntarle a mi madre si necesitaba ayuda con la cena, ella se negó, así que decidí tomarme una ducha rápida antes de que este la cena. Esta iba a ser la última vez que las iba a ver; o por lo menos hasta unos meses, o no lo sabía, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tomar todo este plan, pero esperaba que acabara pronto así podía volver con mi familia, lo más preciado que tengo.

Salí de ducharme, me puse un sencillo atuendo y Prim y yo comenzamos a poner la mesa. Era una costumbre. Cuando llegaba tarde del trabajo mi madre cocinaba y nosotras poníamos la mesa, cuando tenía horario normal yo era la que solía cocinar y mi madre y Prim poner la mesa, no experta, pero con el tiempo le agarré bastante facilidad en la cocina. Prim a veces también nos daba el placer de cocinar, era bastante buena, hasta me atrevo a decir que mejor que yo, pero sin embargo era una niña, no quería que se preocupe por la cocina. Aunque ella insistía tanto que simplemente para hacerla feliz la dejaba que cociné para nosotras.

Nos sentamos a comer la exquisita carne junto con el puré de papas y nos adentramos en una conversación trivial. Mi madre contaba sobre los nuevos pacientes que tuvo y Prim contaba chismes del colegio. Adoraba los viernes, siempre nos contábamos todo lo que había pasado durante la semana, cosa que no podemos hacer durante los anteriores días ya que cada una estaba absorta en sus asuntos, Prim con el colegio, mi madre en la botica y yo con el trabajo. Sabía que tenía que informarles de mi partida en una reunión de negocios con Gale, pero no juntaba el suficiente valor para hacerlo. Tendría que ver la expresión triste de Prim y eso era un espectáculo que no quería ver.

Gale me había dado toda una semana para que pueda hablar con ellas y pasar el tiempo suficiente. Recién hoy nos reunimos para planificar todo, así que no tenía una excusa para no decirles de mi partida. Reuní coraje y tomé el valor para decir esas palabras que estaban atrapadas en mi garganta, era ahora o nunca.

— Tengo que ir a otra reunión de negocios con Gale— Solté de repente. La habitación se había quedado muda, Prim y mi madre habían dejado de hablar para mirarme con tristeza, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la televisión emitiendo algún programa basura. Tragué duro y me dispuse a terminar de hablar — No sé cuánto tiempo tendré que estar ahí. Gale va a viajar a cada distrito de Panem y no sé cuanto tiempo tardaremos— Mentí relajadamente. No sé cómo había aprendido a mentir tan bien. Cuando era más joven era terrible mintiendo, pero bueno, eso cambio con el tiempo.

Ellas se quedaron en silencio y Prim fue la primera que hablo. Se movió de su silla quedando frente a la mía.

— Oh, Katniss. Ahora entiendo por qué no trabajaste durante toda la semana. Tendrías que habernos dicho antes, por lo menos así pasaba más tiempo contigo —Dijo ella abrazándome. Le acaricié su cabello, mientras ella se aferraba a mis brazos. Mi madre me observo con tristeza, también le dolía mi partida. Mi hermana se soltó de mí y yo la miré fijamente a los ojos.

— No te preocupes, patito, cuando menos lo esperes voy a estar aquí de vuelta. Solo es por un tiempo— Volví a abrazarla con ternura. No me quería separar de mi hermana, pero tenía la promesa de que en poco tiempo ya no teníamos que estar separadas.

Mi madre levanto la mesa; mientras Prim y yo nos sentábamos en el sillón a ver una película, que en realidad no veíamos ya que cada una estaba absorta en sus pensamientos disfrutando solo de nuestra presencia. En poco tiempo mi madre se unió a nosotras y nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo, mientras cada una soltaba lagrimas de tristezas por la separación que iba a implicar mi partida.

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita. Esperó que estén pasando un hermoso día y aquí traje un nuevo capitulo recién salido de la panadería de Peeta.**

 **Gracias por, por sus reviews, por poner fav y sobre todo por tomarse su tiempo para leer la historia. Besos n.n y esperó no decepcionarlos.**


End file.
